It is known to use a pin press-fitted into a soldered hole in a printed circuit board ("PCB") to electrically connect with the PCB, as in Johnson U.S. Pat. No. 29,513, "Electrical Connection Apparatus", granted Jan. 10, 1978. It is known also to use a tuning-fork type female portion on the pin's end, to engage a blade portion of a connecting member, as in Johnson et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,655,518, "Backplane Connector", granted Apr. 7, 1987. It is known to longitudinally stagger tuning for contact portions so that not all encounter male pins simultaneously, to reduce insertion forces.